


She's kinda cute  ( 她挺可爱的 )

by Sharppppjuicer



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 15:43:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16140380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharppppjuicer/pseuds/Sharppppjuicer
Summary: 是翻译！在火影办公室干等着的时候，鸣人、小樱和佐井翻出来一张卡卡西和一位神秘女孩的合影。她是谁？为什么和卡卡西站得这么近？鸣人决定是时候开展一项新任务了：调查卡卡西的神秘女友！





	She's kinda cute  ( 她挺可爱的 )

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [She's kinda cute](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12296313) by [bickazer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bickazer/pseuds/bickazer). 



“唉，该死的卡卡西老师！”鸣人抱怨着，“他怎么连到自己的办公室都会迟到？”

“你知道他一直都这样。”小樱爱莫能助地耸耸肩，说道。

“可他现在是火影了！你不觉得他应该学着更负起责任吗？”

小樱看向他的表情变得嘲讽起来：“是啊，鸣人——由你来谈论某个人是否有责任心真是再合适不过了。”

“啥？”好像被小樱的话刺到了似的（以及不愿承认她说的是实话），鸣人拍了拍自己的胸脯试着为自己开脱，“别这样嘛，小樱，偶尔也信任我一下……我可是超——级负责任的。”

“是啊是啊，若果你是指要为村里发生的所有麻烦事负责的话。”

“我是说为了拯救整个忍界负责！”

他刚说完就后悔了。小樱揪住他的耳朵倾身靠近，下一秒就朝着鸣人大吼起来。“噢你说得对，因为这一切都是靠你自己完成的对吧？啊？就靠你这个金鱼大小的脑子想出来的？”

“啊！不是！小樱！轻点、这很痛的！很痛！”鸣人哀嚎道。

再过了好一会儿她才松开鸣人，后者确信它会疼上整整一天。鸣人小心揉着自己的耳朵，皱着眉打量起这间办公室。卡卡西早晨时通知了第七班集合的时间，然而现在已经日上三竿连阳光都晃得刺眼，桌后那张属于六代火影的火影椅依然空着。

以某种程度上来讲，鸣人很高兴卡卡西依然保持着和过去一样的节奏，但这并不代表他心甘情愿在这个无聊的地方继续等下去。这间办公司看起来就和纲手刚接手时差不多，桌上堆积着小山一样高的书面文件。历代火影的肖像画正严厉地俯视着他。鸣人从一边踱步到另一边，肖像投来的视线让他有些不舒服。

“你看起来就像要去上厕所，”小樱被他无休止的绕圈弄得很烦躁，抱怨说，“像个小孩子一样。”

“洗手间在走廊尽头，左边第二间。”佐井友好地补充道。

“我才不需要去厕所，喂！”有时候他怀疑七班剩下的两名队员只是喜欢联合起来对付他。鸣人叹了口气，继续在办公室里踱步，顺便无聊地环顾着四周——根本没什么可看的，除了更无聊的书籍、卷轴、地图以及书架上的笔。

卡卡西在办公室里动用点私权：有一整面书架都是为了《亲热战术》系列作品准备的，按出版顺序摆放的书旁分别立着卡卡西与第七班和凯老师的合影。鸣人朝最末端的照片笑了——那是他和小樱，佐助一起新拍的相片。这张相片就摆在第七班最初的那张旁边，他和佐助仍在画面里怒目相视。已经过去这么久，又有如此多的事情改变了……

这些东西并没能让鸣人分心多少。从挂钟滴答的声响来看，又一个五分钟过去了，卡卡西依然没有出现，就连小樱也坐立不安起来，只有佐井还是一如既往的平静。至少维持表面上的平静，鸣人发誓他看到黑发青年的眉头有轻微的抽搐，可能这也只是他的想象罢了。

当他溜达的范围扩大到办公桌前时，鸣人突然想到一个绝妙的主意。金发忍者咧嘴一笑，一手伸向了书桌抽屉，并把它拉开。

小樱看起来已经快被他的举动气到炸开了。“——鸣——人！你以为你在干什么？？”

“纲手婆婆过去经常在这里放一些有趣的东西，”鸣人说，“像是她的旧彩票和账单之类的啦……你就不好奇卡卡西老师在这里藏了些什么吗？”

“只有你对那些玩意感兴趣！”尽管嘴上嫌弃着鸣人的动作，她还是靠得更近了些。佐井也走到他身边，依然保持着面无表情。

不幸的是，卡卡西抽屉里的收藏不如纲手的有趣，只有一大堆无聊的书面报告。翻到底端时鸣人还没找到其他值得注意的玩意，他几乎就要放弃了——也就在这时他看到了那些相片。

相片。老旧的。褪色的。未套上相框的。

“嘿，嘿！快看这个！”鸣人把它们都捡起来略加整理。这些照片他从未见过：事实上，这似乎都是卡卡西年轻时候的照片。有的相片里他穿着暗部的制服，有的与宇智波带土和野原琳一起，甚至有几张看起来卡卡西还在忍者学校就读——大部分的照片理银发忍者看起来都很无聊，而年轻的迈特凯正对着镜头做出各种可笑的鬼脸。

这些照片的边缘已经磨损泛黄了，但可以看出它们都得到了妥善的处理。鸣人咽了口唾沫，头一次感觉自己可能在侵犯卡卡西老师的隐私方面走得太远了。

“那是你的父母，”佐井突然说，鸣人盯着他父母微笑的面容一动不动。他们靠得很近，水门将他的手放在玖辛奈因的肚子上。

鸣人感觉有什么东西在胸腔内缩紧了。“还有我。”他轻声说。

他不确定自己是否真的想一直盯着这张相片，直到把它每一个细节都深烙在他的记忆里，还是直接把它收起来，顺便忘掉他试图翻看卡卡西的东西。他曾以为他已经看过了每一张有他父母的照片，但他从未见过这一张。他们看起来如此快乐，对即将到来的新一位家庭成员而满怀希望。

“你玩够了吗？”小樱在他背后嘶嘶吸气，“鸣人——”

“这是什么？”佐井拿起抽屉里的最后一张照片的同时小樱开始不断的碎碎念。也许她没有想到佐井也自愿被卷入进这场游戏里。

很高兴有人分散小樱的注意力，鸣人眯着眼睛看向了佐井手里的照片。那是一张暗部时期的照片，但与其他照片不同的是卡卡西并不是独自一人或者跟他的队伍在一起——他站在一个陌生的忍者身边，手放在对方的肩膀上。

“这女孩是谁？”鸣人好奇地说，“她挺可爱的。”

“哇哦，”小樱说，她声音里的讽刺足够淹没一座小型城镇了，“你完蛋了，鸣人。你该知道她现在已经和卡卡西老师一个年纪了吧？”

“嗯？”鸣人搓着他的下巴，皱起眉来，“我总感觉应该见过她，虽然……她看起来和卡卡西老师真的很亲近。”

“噢。”小樱睁大了眼睛，“但这不可能……”

“是啊，也许吧，”鸣人说，语气比之前更加严肃。如果这是卡卡西再次失去的另一个重要的人——尽管他从不知道自己的老师过去有没有过女朋友。除了野原琳之外，也许？鸣人并不了解那些过去的全貌而卡卡西是，绝，对，不，会，说，出，来，的。

“我们对卡卡西老师还是不够了解，”小樱看起来若有所思，“他过去有过一个女朋友……这有点浪漫。我是指，以某种悲剧的方式来说的话。”

“啊，她是不是看起来有点像大和前辈？”佐井突然说。

听到佐井的评价后鸣人难以置信地看着照片：“啥？这怎么可能！大和队长有时看起来很可怕，但这个女孩却很可爱的说……”

“我猜是因为她的眼睛。”佐井说。

“照你的话来看，他们确实有点相似。”小樱说。

“哈？”鸣人脑内思考的声音大得几乎可以听见，“所以你觉得——大和队长可能有个妹妹？以前你也在暗部，佐井，你知道这些——”

“但我不知道，”佐井摇了摇头，“除此之外，根部的忍者从不被允许了解自己的原生家庭。我们在很小的时候就被带离家人加入了暗部，在成长过程中也和其他人始终保持着距离。”

“也许这只是个巧合。”小樱皱着眉，说道。

“或者！或者！我是说如果！”一段完整的故事开始在鸣人脑海中旋转。“她是大和队长失散多年的妹妹！他们两谁都不知道彼此的存在，然而！她在一次任务中因意外去世了！虽然大和队长不知道她的存在但因为她是他的血亲所以队长就感知到了某种联系——这就是为什么大和队长和卡卡西老师关系如此亲密！你们知道的吧！”

小樱和佐井投向鸣人的目光充满了怜悯：好像金发忍者吃错了药，或者只穿着条内裤就跑上街到处溜达。

“鸣人，你最近是不是看了太多肥皂剧？”小樱开口了，嘴角抽搐着，“无意冒犯，也许你不该再去拜访井野了。”

“可是啊，可是！电视剧很有趣！再说它们总是停在一个很关键的地方，我必须继续看下去才知道后面会发生什么——”

佐井挂着他标志性的假笑：“你的想象力太丰富了，鸣人君。”他那种不自知的嘲讽可能会把鸣人活活烧死。

“好吧，也许我是有点超前了，”鸣人尴尬地摸着自己的后脑勺，“但你们不可能编出一个更好的故事来解释……”

“所以我们现在就在玩这个？”小樱压迫力十足的顷向他，双手叉腰，“看图说话？根据这些旧照片来编故事？成熟点吧鸣人！以及赶紧把它们收起来，我相信卡卡西老师马上就会来办公室了。”

鸣人叹了口气，他不得不承认小樱说的有道理。卡卡西老师把这些相片锁在抽屉里是有原因的——他肯定也没打算让自己那帮多管闲事的学生们看到照片。鸣人迅速把照片都放回原处，在升腾的内疚感中重新关上了抽屉。

但小樱的担心完全是多余的，因为卡卡西又花了半小时才出现在办公室。

 

********

事实证明卡卡西只是想请他的队伍去吃顿拉面。把他们都叫到火影办公室似乎有点过分了，但看在拉面的份上鸣人并没有抱怨。

不如说在整个午餐过程中，他一直无法停止思考卡卡西老师的神秘女友。好吧也许她不是他的女朋友，只是另一个随机的暗部成员罢了。可这又如何解释卡卡西要和她合影呢？更别说他们看起来比普通同事要亲近得多；卡卡西将手放在她的肩上，他们依靠着彼此——只要再近一点，他们的姿势就会像鸣人在相片中看到的他父母那般的亲密了。

鸣人已经挖掘出了不少卡卡西过去的事，但他还是不愿相信自己的老师还藏着这样的秘密。即使知道他不该继续瞎猜并把这整件事都抛到脑后，强烈的好奇心依然折磨着他。

想象一下！那位旗木卡卡西在某个时间段里和别人约会过！这就和模拟凯老师与某人约会一样难以想象。

而它还有一个悲剧性的结局——它必须有。虽然鸣人并不认识所有的暗部忍者，但一股直觉告诉他，如果这个女孩还活着、还在卡卡西身边的话，他至少也该把她介绍给他的学生了。

她会是卡卡西每天清晨拜访的又一座坟墓吗？这个想法刺痛了鸣人，相似的疼痛在他想起自己父母时也会出现。

 

“嘿，我有个好主意，”这之后的一个无所事事的下午他说道，“我们该多了解一下卡卡西老师的女朋友。”

小樱对这个想法嗤之以鼻。“难道你对卡卡西老师的私生活还没调查够吗？”

“鸣人，如果真的无聊的话，看点肥皂剧不会有太多坏处的。”佐井真诚地为他考虑道。

“我不能！这一季完结了！”鸣人哀嚎着，“谁知道要等多久才能看到Tomako和Sousuke复合——但这不是重点！听着，我只是在想，卡卡西老师现在就是个标准的中年单身汉，如果我们能给他介绍一位女士不是很好吗？”

小樱看着他眨了眨眼。一下，两下，然后鸣人知道他成功了——他知道小樱现在已经和他站在了同一战线。

“所以我们应该多了解一下他的女朋友，这样就可以知道他喜欢什么类型的女士了。”鸣人笑得十分灿烂，总结道。

“你早就考虑过这问题了，是吧？”小樱听起来快要被他的计划打动了。只是差不多。

“我们该从哪里开始呢？”佐井小声说，“我们又不能直接问他……”

“佐井，你确定不记得你在暗部时期有谁长得像那个女孩吗？”

“那时候我还是个小孩，鸣人，所以不。我不记得了。”佐井用他那副一沉不变的平静语调陈述道，但在鸣人听来却很不爽。他像是把鸣人当成一个愚蠢的无理取闹的小屁孩那样解释一加一等于几。

……可不能否认的是佐井是对的，在绕了一大圈后他们的问题又回到了原点。

突然间一个新的念头闪过，鸣人也感觉刚才流失的自信再次膨胀起来。“我们可以直接去问大和队长啊！他肯定知道和卡卡西老师同辈的人，对吧！就算他不知道那是他的妹妹或者其他什么亲人啥的。”

“这种剧本只有你想得出来。”小樱嘟囔着。

“那倒没错，”佐井摇着头说，“如果要说谁能知道卡卡西老师和谁约会过的话，肯定是大和前辈了，毕竟他们在暗部时隶属同一个队伍。”

“听起来行得通！”鸣人挥舞着拳头，“那现在赶紧去完成这项任务吧！”

小樱和佐井看起来都对他的话无动于衷。“什么时候开始这变成个任务了？”樱色头发的忍者长叹一口气，无奈地摇了摇头。

 

*******

在村子里找到大和花了点时间，但鸣人还是发现了和其他几个忍者待在一起的木遁使。他们正忙着重建木叶的建筑。鉴于他现在没有其他事情可做，鸣人也加入了进来一起帮忙。

感谢他的影分身之术，他们在赶在时限内早早完成了任务，鸣人终于有机会从大和那里逼问出一些答案。他们刚在长椅上坐下，就着苏打水准备吃点东西时鸣人就开口了：“哎，哎！大和队长，我有个问题要问你。”

“问题？什么问题？”大和朝他眨了眨眼，在某一瞬间鸣人不得不承认他和卡卡西老师的女朋友好像是有那么一点点相似。如果要直接问大和他有没有姐妹……就算是鸣人，也未免有些太不礼貌了，再说了如果佐井的猜想是正确的，大和也不会知道自己和那个女孩有什么关系。

“关于卡卡西老师的问题。”鸣人说，佯装淡定地抿了口苏打水。

“卡卡西前辈？”

“啊，对……”真的开口提问时比他想象中要尴尬多了。谈论成年人的爱情史多多少少都会有点尴尬不是吗？鸣人暗自提醒自己：他才不是因为感兴趣才四处打听的，他这么做是为了卡卡西的幸福。对。

“当卡卡西老师还在暗部的时候……他有过女朋友吗？”

下一秒大和把苏打水喷到了鸣人脸上。

金发忍者尖叫着跳下长椅，然而已经无法改变被汽水击中的命运。“恶，太糟糕了！”他哀嚎道，试图把黏糊糊的触感从手上剥离掉。

“抱，抱歉，鸣人，”大和被呛得直咳嗽，等他缓过来擦了擦嘴才继续说下去，“我只是——为什么你会问这个问题？”

木遁使嘴角的笑意让鸣人突然觉得自己蠢爆了。他是不是完全判断错了情况？但如果一对男女没有在约会的话，是不会那样触碰对方的，对吧？“我就，就有点好奇……”他声音越来越小，不愿意承认自己翻找过火影的私人物品。

“我想你正是到了对这类事感兴趣的年纪吧？但据我所知，卡卡西前辈从未有过女朋友。挺难想象的，不是吗？”

“是咯。”鸣人闷闷不乐地回答他。要不是那张该死的照片，他才想象不出来呢。可是如果她不是卡卡西的女友，那又该如何解释呢？

又或者——一个新的想法像闪电一样击中了鸣人——卡卡西在和她秘密交往？他们之间的爱情是不被接受的？那为何他们会有这种相片？肯定有人负责拍照……不，等等，有的照相机是可以延迟摄影的！鸣人不知道他多久没这样努力思考过了，毕竟他还是很好奇。

更糟糕的是，当鸣人思考的时候大和还在旁边笑，好像他刚说了一个全世界最好笑的笑话。“卡卡西前辈？有女朋友？天啊，我都替她感到遗憾！”

“停，停！我知道了！这很蠢！”鸣人大叫起来，挥舞着手臂，“我刚才什么都没问。”

“到底为什么你会问出这种问题？”大和继续说下去，那双墨黑色的可怕（可怕？）眼睛闪烁着，“有没有可能，鸣人，你有喜欢的……”

“没有！你完全搞错了！”

********

任务的第一阶段以失败告终，但鸣人还不打算放弃。大和可能不知道卡卡西的秘密恋情又不意味着没有其他人知道。

第二次是小樱想出来的主意。“凯老师！”她说，“他们是最好的朋友，不是吗？他们很了解彼此，我敢肯定卡卡西老师向凯老师说了点什么。”

“对啊，就算他什么都没说，”鸣人兴奋地补充道，“粗眉毛老师肯定也能猜到！他就是那种男人！”

所以他们就以送礼物为借口跑去拜访迈特凯的公寓，可刚进门的瞬间鸣人就后悔了，一刻不停地想离开这个鬼地方——整间公寓都充斥着汗臭味，以及随处可见的绿色连体紧身衣都让他毛骨悚然。如果不抓紧时间离开的话，他和小樱被逼套上同款紧身衣再做5000个单手俯卧撑只会是时间问题。

不幸的是，凯对他们提问的反应直接浇灭了鸣人的希望之火。他后仰着头夸张地大笑起。“卡卡西有女朋友？不可能的事！虽然很遗憾，但不会有女士对他那样阴郁的男人感兴趣！不会！她们都喜欢青春、强壮、有力和热血的男人！”

话音落下，他还眨了眨眼竖起大拇指。一时间凯周围的空气似乎都闪闪发光了起来。

“呃……粗眉毛老师，你有交过女朋友吗？”鸣人叹了口气，将头埋进了手掌间逃避现实。

“这个这个！”凯的整张脸都红透了，“这可不是和孩子们讨论的话题！”

凯什么都不知道，他们在这就是浪费时间。在鸣人的想象成为现实之前他们得赶紧离开了，他一边寻找着理由，视线朝门口飘过去。但小樱抢在他之前开口了：

“那么凯老师，您知道卡卡西老师喜欢什么样的女孩吗？”

“啥？”鸣人弯腰靠近小樱，在她耳边小声提醒道，“你在说什么啊，小樱！我们得快点离开这！”

“白痴，”小樱低声回答，“我们这么大费周章不是为了找出那个女孩是谁，而是为了给卡卡西老师找个新女友！”

……好吧，她是对的，鸣人希望接下来听到的答案至少能满足他的好奇心。

“嗯……”凯沉吟片刻，吸引了鸣人的注意力。那位眉毛异常浓密的忍者摩擦着自己的下巴，思索着：“恩，我想想。他好像说过……他喜欢长头发？”

小樱的脸红了些许：“就像佐助君的喜好一样吗”

“但对我来讲，最重要的不是女孩的外表如何！不，不，不！如果说一个女人要配得上木叶的苍蓝野兽，那她一定也是激情四射！充满活力！洋溢着青春！对，她的青春必定比星星更加闪亮！”

鸣人可以肯定凯从来没有过女朋友。

 

*********

 

一个星期过去，他们也没能找到更多的信息了。鸣人几乎盘问了村子离每一个和卡卡西年龄相仿的成年人，他甚至还找过一些暗部忍者——可他们听清鸣人的问题后只是狂笑着跑开了。

当鸣人加入在一乐享用午餐的佐井和小樱时，深深的挫败感还压在他头上。

“我们甚至不知道他喜欢什么样的女孩，”小樱叹了口气，没精打采地拿筷子戳弄碗里的拉面，“就只有凯老师透露过‘他喜欢长发’，可这一点帮助也没有。”

“村子里有很多长发的女孩，毕竟，”佐井列举道，“比如说，井野是长发，雏田也是长发——”

当雏田的名字作为“卡卡西女友候选人”被提起时鸣人感到一阵焦躁。“不可能！不，不，不！以及不！”

 

“不是什么，鸣人？”

 

那熟悉的懒散语调像冰块一样顺着鸣人的脊椎下滑，带来的寒意也跟着浸透他全身。他缓慢转过身时好像身上的关节都在嘎吱作响。现在他彻底转过去了，发现他正对着火影本人，后者和他之间只隔着一个座位。

寂静。

“你！你什么时候来的！卡卡西老师！”鸣人尖叫着，差点跌下座位。

“很，很高兴在这里见到你，”小樱屏住呼吸，“要和我们一起吃顿拉面吗？”

“事实上，我正在到处找你们呢，”卡卡西说，一手抬起他火影帽的帽檐，“你看，我从村民那听说了一些非常有趣的事情……”

“比如说？有叛忍在外潜逃？交给我就好了，我会好好教训他们的您不用担心！”鸣人过于用力的击掌，说道。

“不，不是那方面的……我该怎么说呢……”卡卡西叹了口气，“听说你一直试图从别人那窥探我的感情生活。”

这句话就像陨石一样砸在鸣人头上。所以卡卡西老师发现了他的所作所为，而且——他看起来不是很高兴。

我们该和任务说再见了，鸣人试图在内心尖叫的空档里继续思考。

“啊，我们并没有特别谨慎，不是吗？”佐井说，和往常一样猜不透他的真实想法是什么，“仔细想想，鸣人，被卡卡西老师发现只是时间问题。我们问的都是和老师很亲近的人，到最后他当然会知道的。”

“那么，你们为什么会好奇这个？我的学生们很担心我在这个年龄还单着身，希望让我找一个好妻子安定下来？”

卡卡西的语调没那么严肃，于是小樱大力点头赞同道。“对，就是这样。很抱歉我们越线太多了……卡卡西老师，但我们只是想照顾你……”

虽然鸣人花了点时间才听懂小樱的言下之意，但他终于想通了。这样说的话就不会暴露他们偷看他私人物品的事了！“我们只是想让你结婚的说！”

“老天，我还没那么老吧。”卡卡西吁气，“我很感激你们的关心，但这毕竟不是你们的事。也许我会结婚，也许不会。这应该是我自己的选择，不是吗？”

鸣人无法否认他的话：“对不起，卡卡西老师……”

“说实话，知道我那帮爱管闲事的学生这么关心我，还真让人受宠若惊。”

没问题，情况已经控制住了。鸣人想着。虽然任务失败了，但好歹卡卡西与他们达成了和解，下一件他要做的事就是忘掉那张相片里的女孩，至少要限制在他的脑内想象里。

 

“但为什么你会认为我在暗部时期有女友了？”

 

鸣人很高兴卡卡西开口时他没往嘴里塞东西，否则他肯定会被呛死——小樱听起来就没那么幸运了。

“恶，嗯，你瞧，就是……”鸣人焦躁地摸着自己后脑勺的短发。该死，他对这种事太不在行了！为什么小樱不快点咳嗽完顺过气来接手接下来的盘问呢？还有佐井……那个一点用都没有的混蛋，就只是坐在那看着……“我们呃，听到了一些谣言。”

“噢，”卡卡西朝他眨眼，“谁说的？”

冷汗像瀑布一样从鸣人的后颈往下滚，小樱还在咳嗽，佐井也没准备好开口说话。该死的，现在都靠我了！我得——我需要——我必须编一些值得信服的东西！

“鸣人……”他不喜欢卡卡西叫他名字的方式，“你看起来好像想掩饰什么，有什么我应该知道的吗？”

鸣人挤出的悲鸣没有人能听见，连九喇嘛都在他体内某个地方抱怨了起来。但是理由……用来骗过卡卡西的……

“别装傻了！！你和她在一张照片里不是吗！”他大叫起来，直接跳到了凳子上，“你还在暗部的时候！”

在他背后小樱又被呛了一口。与此同时卡卡西无辜地盯着他。“什么照片？”

“你知道我在说什么！那个小妞——”

“小妞？”

“他是指那个女孩，这是俚语。”佐井插嘴解释说。

要说这句解释带来了什么变化的话，那就是卡卡西看起来更困惑了。“什么女孩？你是说夕颜吗？她怎么了？”

“不是她！我知道她长什么样，紫色头发不是吗！但照片里那个女孩有一头棕色的长发！”

“她的脸看起来有点像大和队长，”佐井又说，“仔细回想的话，她好像也戴着同款的脸盔？会不会是大和队长有个妹妹？”

“咳咳咳——咳咳——”小樱摇摇晃晃地栽进她的拉面碗里，但没人听她的。

“妹妹？”卡卡西撑着下巴，“我从没听过这样的事。”

“你就像在——像情侣那样，手搭在她的肩上！”鸣人继续大喊大叫，“我们都知道了，卡卡西老师！所以别再骗我们说你没有女朋友了！”

卡卡西像看傻瓜一样看着他。然后他想起什么似的重新坐直身子，举起一根手指。“啊，你肯定说的是天藏。”

“天藏？天藏，天——大和队长？？”出乎他意料的是鸣人的叫声更高一度了。

“对，是他，在他加入第六班不久后我就和他合影了，”卡卡西说，似乎还在回想着什么，“那时候的天藏确实留着长发，不是吗…”

“不。可。能。”鸣人收不住自己的下巴了，他不是唯一一个：小樱终于从她的拉面碗里冒出头来，脸上带着受重击之后的茫然表情，就连佐井的眼睛也睁大了。“不可能，那个可爱的女孩子是大和队长？你认真的？”

 

所有碎片拼合至一起时他被事件的真正答案给击溃了。鸣人捂着脸，无助地尖叫着，“我以为大和队长是个可爱的姑娘？？还以为他是卡卡西老师的女朋友？？天啊啊啊——？？”

即使在自己的叫声之下他也能听到小樱正在朝卡卡西疯狂的道歉。“对不起！老师，对不起！鸣人的想法太疯狂了，我们又拉不住——就被拖进去了——”

“什么！所以现在我是替罪羊了吗！明明你也很感兴趣的！！”

“顺便一提，”卡卡西说，每个字都咬字清晰绝无被听错的可能，“我不得不怀疑，你们是在哪里找到这张照片的？据我所知，火影办公室里并没有把它摆出来……”

操。

此时此刻，随便谁，来个人救救他离这个地方吧。

 

**********

 

卡卡西回到办公室时还在想，做火影有时真的太麻烦了。他不止一次想过等到退休后，要在温泉里度过他的余生。

但现在那还只是个遥远的幻想罢了。卡卡西叹气，推开了火影办公室的门。知道他的学生们如此关心他还挺值得高兴的，再看到他们这样手足无措的样子——让卡卡西回忆起了过去，当时第七班绞尽脑汁就为了一窥他的真面目。看来他们的兴趣已经转移到某些危害性更大的方面去了。

嗯，但他确定在很长一段时间内没人敢再来窥探他的私人生活了。但愿如此。

 

当卡卡西推门进去时先只看到了一大堆新的文件，随后才发现作为火影的贴身暗部的大和也在那里。从卡卡西最初遇见的那个男孩到现在，他们已经一起走过很长的一段路了。

卡卡西不是一个习惯回忆过去的人，但谁能责怪他呢？他……和孩子们的谈话让他突然有点怀旧。

“欢迎回来，火影大人。”大和说着，轻轻鞠了一躬。卡卡西对此不太受用。

“我们之间没必要这么正式。”

“当然了，前辈。”木遁使很快直起身朝他笑了起来。等卡卡西坐下时他也凑得更近了，“顺便一问，您为什么离开了这么久？”

“去处理某个问题……”

“问题？”

“我觉得那帮家伙不会再四处纠缠我的感情生活了，”卡卡西抬手捋了捋头发，视线投向天花板，“所以一切都很好。”

“这是个好消息。我一直在想为什么鸣人会突然对这样的事情感兴趣呢。”

“他只是碰巧留下了错误的印象。看起来他们在火影办公室里找到了些东西，然后就发现了我和你的旧照片。还记得吗？当你刚加入第六班的时候，”卡卡西扭头看向大和，眼睛里闪烁着光芒，“看起来他以为你是我的女朋友，天藏。”

“什么？”棕发忍者的整张脸都红了，卡卡西惊讶地发现居然没有蒸汽从他耳朵边喷出来。

“别担心，他说你是个可爱的女孩。”

大和变得更红了。“这，那，这不是——前辈——”

“那时候你真的很可爱，”一部分的卡卡西谴责着自己的所作所为，但大部分的他都沉迷于戏弄大和——这太有趣了，“你为什么不试着再留长发呢？”

“卡卡西前辈！”六代目火影装作听不懂大和说的其他话；大概只是些语无伦次的胡话罢了。

“但你现在的样子也很棒，天藏。不管怎样，你永远都是我可爱的小后辈。”卡卡西说完了，还朝他挤了挤眼。

他已经很久没见过大和像这样脸红了。木遁使转身侧过一点角度，抬手掩住脸试着藏住自己的表情。

他这副样子让卡卡西的心从胸腔直接跳得比火影岩还要高——有时候，一个人只能从生活小事中找乐子了。

“前辈，您总是这样。总是欺负人，”大和抱怨的声音从他手指缝里传出来，听起来闷闷的，“说真的，您……”

“实在是忍不住嘛，你太可爱了，”卡卡西满意地说，“所以，今晚有空吗，天藏？”

已经有一段时间了，而他作为火影又总是很忙碌。

“咳嗯，我得提醒一句，”大和严肃地咳嗽一声，大部分红色已经褪去了，但面颊上还残留了些许浅红，“您就没有工作要做吗，火影大人？”

如果他越快完成这些文书工作，他就越早能和大和待在一起。和他的“女友”约会？这个念头差点让卡卡西笑出来，残留的忍者素养阻止了他真的为此傻笑出声。

不幸的是，首先他得先和这堆报告文件来一场约会。

end


End file.
